Secret
by melloncollie00
Summary: To his surprise, Brooke smiled seductively. “Sure, Broody boy, if I hadn’t, I wouldn’t have been Brooke Davis, would I?” BL!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Tree Hill, Mark Schwahn does

**Prologue: **Lucas keeps his thoughts about Brooke as a secret after the break up, wondering what will happen if he revealed them. If you're a Leyton fan, please don't read:D

**Secret**

_Watch the sunrise  
Say your goodbyes  
off we go  
some conversation  
No contemplation  
Hit the road_

"Hey Broody, usual brooding is past 8 am" the brunette said, smiling. God, those dimples, he thought, they were hard to forget, hard not to think and brood about. "What is it, common Leyton issues?"

"No" he snapped, he didn't want her to talk about his relationship. He wanted her to smile seductively as she used to do in the former year, when he was adapting to the new environment of the school, the popular ones, the elite, and was discovered by none other than the promiscuous, flirtatious cheerleading captain. He wanted her to show her dimples.

"Ok, no need to be that harsh, Scott." She said, clearly taken aback by the unexpected response. She just wanted to be friends, for God's sake, like that was possible, after all that they've done to her; and this was the reaction she got. Sometimes, you couldn't curry favour to some; Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer duo were the masterpieces.

"Sorry Brooke, it's just, I'm going through a hard time, you know." He finally managed to say. This wasn't a lie, nevertheless, he was going through such a hard time, he had finally understood that he had relationship issues, a bad psychological illness, termed as going-after-the-ones-you-can't-have; and Brooke Davis was the next in line.

"You can talk to me anytime, know that?" Brooke said, again showing those dimples. Were they that intense and deep when they were going out? Or was it just a sign that God or Buddha or whatever power is it was showing him to understand what he had lost? Or was it just a hallucination due to his incurable illness? Probably; all.

"Thanks, Brooke" he said, trying to pay attention to everything else but her dimples, and her husky voice, and her strawberry lip gloss shining all over, and her mini skirt exposing those perfect legs, and her hazel eyes. "See you around." He said, leaving her in awe and frustration.

He knew that he had behaved rudely, but if he hadn't, her lips would have probably been sealed to his; not that he didn't want that, he had been desiring that since the day they got together with Peyton, but he had no idea how she would react.

Actually, he had one; and he was afraid, if his idea turned out to be true.

_Car overheats  
Jump out of my seat  
On the side of the highway baby  
Our road is long  
Your hold is strong  
Please don't ever let go Oh No_

She had bent to pick her pen, he was trying to let go of all the dirty thoughts crumbled up his mind. Brooke, all naked, in bed. Funnily, he had the chance to witness it, not just imagine it, months ago, but thanks to his inept, and her boredom, she had every right to be, since all he did was to brood with Peyton when he could have the chance to encounter fun with Brooke, all he did was to daydream about a certain brunette that rocked up his world, a long, long time ago.

"I need to talk to you." He managed to draft into a piece of paper, cut from his algebra notes, originally, he needed to make love to her, rather than just talk, but he was aware that it would be too inappropriate, and he surely knew that Brooke wouldn't do such thing.

She wouldn't sneak behind Peyton's back; even the two were not friends at all.

Yeah, she had been the slut, the fun-loving, one-night-stander, non-exclusive girl of Tree Hill; but she had a strict rule about friendships; no matter who they are, don't cheat on someone, especially, on your best friend; and to be more specific, Peyton Sawyer.

Even if she does the same exact thing to you.

It was ironic though, when nearly every single boy including Mouth McFadden, who was a firm believer in romanticism and love at first sight, or Chase Adams, who was a born-virgin; wanted to get in bed with her; she was solely interested in single men, rather than those, who fantasize about Brooke Davis all day long, but then go and kiss their normal girlfriends.

He was one of those.

One of those, that Brooke would never, never even consider to get laid.

_I know I don't know you  
But I want you so bad  
everyone has a secret  
but can they keep it  
Oh No they can't_

"What's the deal, Brooding Jock?" Brooke said, taking a sip of her cold beer.

"I just wanted to talk to you, you know." Yeah, right, his inner-devil whispered from his soul, and after that talk, I wouldn't mind if we fuck each other like bunnies.

"Shoot, Scott." She smiled, showing those dimples. God, did they have to come out everytime she smiled? Those dimples were making him feel guilty about what he had done to her; stupid because of how he had chose Peyton over her, and the worst, horny, as he had never felt before.

The truth is, before he met the infamous Brooke Davis, and the crazy-naked-encounter in his back-seat, he was the type of a guy that brooded constantly, thought about the love affairs in the Winter of Our Discontent, or in Anna Karenina, and knew that the only girl he was going to have sex with would be his one and only love. The one he would be proposing to, the one who would be giving birth to his babies, and being there for the rest of his life. Peyton Sawyer, to be more accurate, at those times.

But after Brooke, things had changed. He had seen the fun-side of being a teen. He had seen how the hormones could take the control of your life, rather than your logic; and sometimes, this control wouldn't bring any harm as he had previously thought it would be.

Now, all he wanted was to kiss her, lead her to a cosy toilet, and make her moan his name like crazy. He wanted her to say "shoot, Scott" when he would be coming, not when he would be saying something stupid and was obviously a lie, comparing to his hormones' talking.

"I am bored of Peyton" he finally snapped. He knew that he shouldn't be saying those to Brooke, after all that, yet, he had no idea of what else to say, when all he could think of was her, lying naked in a bed.

"Wow, I didn't think that you'd come clean like that" Brooke said, clearly shocked by his confession. "What makes you say that, broody? The last time I saw, you two were the cutest and the hippest couple in Tree Hill."

"I am sick and tired of her brooding all the time." He nagged, as if, trying to prove her that he wasn't the brooding, tormented player, as they and she, thought he was. He, as any usual adolescent, had some needs, some sexual ones, over flown by Brooke Davis

"Look who's talking." Brooke said, smiling. "Don't worry, kiddo, if there is one thing I've learned from all that Cosmo, it is the important rules of how to spice up a relationship. I'm glad you wanted help."

"Have you learnt any sex tips from all those magazines?" Lucas blurted out; replaced by a blush covering his face. Did he have to say this, after all pressure of trying to control him?

To his surprise, Brooke smiled seductively. "Sure, Broody boy, if I hadn't, I wouldn't have been Brooke Davis, would I?"

She clearly would, with that entire attitude, and those dimples.

God, those dimples were driving him crazy.

And not being able to say anything, keeping this as a secret was making him nuts.

He knew that, sometimes, letting go of a secret could lead to joyful consequences, like it happened to Peyton when she confessed her love of Lucas to Brooke, but he was still, afraid of his own. Feared how Brooke might react.

Wondered, if he would ever have the chance to reveal that secret.

That was driving him nuts, like Brooke's dimples.

_I'm driving fast now  
Don't think I know how to go slow  
Where you at now  
I feel around  
There you are_

"The road to a fun relationship" Brooke mumbled between sips taken from her sixth glass of beer, "purely exists on" she leaned closer to Lucas, as if she was giving a secret, the kind of one Lucas had been keeping for all those days. "A hot-sex-life."

"This is what we lack." Lucas said, fizzled, by both the amount of alcohol running through his veins and Brooke's sexy smell. "And we'll, apparently."

"Don't worry, Lucas, I will help you."

"Why don't you try helping me by sealing your lips with mine?" his inner-evil-soul said, "because the only help you can give me is that."

Instead, he remained silent.

"Try role-playing." Brooke said, after winking to a bartender, who was on his way of refilling Brooke's empty glass. "You can be the kinky thief, while Peyton is the innocent yet sexy girl, staying alone in the house." Brooke raised her eyebrows. "That's one hell of a perfect role-playing."

"I don't think that it will affect much." Lucas said, he couldn't imagine Peyton acting all stupid but sexy way, she was too logical for that. But Brooke, he shivered at thought of it, she could be one perfect role-player, as she was the porn star of his dreams.

"It will, believe me." Brooke said. "It affected my partners."

"That's because, _you _sleep with them, not due to some stupid role-playing." Lucas said, leaning over to Brooke, the more time they spent in that bar, the more she talked huskily, the more he drank, the more difficult it got to control his hormones.

"Thanks, Broody" she said, lightening up. "But Peyton's not bad, either."

"Don't think so, she definitely lacks the sexuality you have from head to toe." Lucas whispered to her ears, causing Brooke to moan in pleasure. He remembered how she loved and got aroused by his intense whispers to her left ear, and things hadn't changed, then.

"What are you trying to imply, Lucas?" This was the first time, she had called her Lucas, and this meant that things were getting serious. "Say it right."

"I think that you and I should have sex." Lucas finally blurted out, after all hours of desperate monologues with her inner-evil and his angel like logic, and lewd fantasies of Brooke Davis, he suddenly felt relaxed. "I want you bad."

Brooke, again to his surprise, smiled seductively, showing that deep dimples that hardened Lucas more than ever, and "you know I wouldn't do such thing like that, Broody."

"Why is that so?" Lucas kissed her neck, causing her to shiver. "It's rude to reject a guy who has been drooling over you for a long time."

"It's also rude to offer a deal like that when you have a girlfriend." Brooke played with Lucas's hair, with her tongue, flirting with him. "Since when did you become that sleazy, Lucas Scott?"

"Since you came into my life, Brooke Davis." Lucas looked Brooke in the eyes. She clearly was feeling dizzy, but he was sure as hell that she wasn't out of her mind as he thought she would be.

"Come with me." Brooke said, taking him by the hand.

"What are you planning to do?" Lucas asked, puzzled by her actions, but having pleasure of her hand locked in his.

"You"

_Cool these engines  
calm these jets  
I ask you how hot can it get  
and as you wipe off beads of sweat  
slowly you say "I'm not there yet!" _

"You don't know me." Brooke said, between passionate kisses coming from Lucas nonchalantly. "You think you do, but you don't."

Lucas looked her in the eyes, and saw a flick of happiness hidden behind all these sparkling joys of pleasure. "I know that I want you…bad." He murmured, as he tore her skirt and started to stroke her legs, while they were wrapped around his waist.

He started to lick her neck as Brooke moaned in pleasure, causing him to go on. Never having felt like these before, Lucas cursed at himself. He could have been in that position every day, every night, if he wasn't a dumb-ass. Still, this didn't stop him from unbuttoning her shirt, revealing a black-lacy-bra which was one cup small for Brooke's bulging breasts.

"Uh, Lucas" she said, as he fondled Brooke's boobs. They had leant to a back-stage wall of the bar, where nobody seemed to know, and all Lucas knew was he was feeling Brooke up all of a sudden.

"Brooke." He replied huskily, as the cling of his wifebeater was heard. She unbuttoned his jeans and grabbed his bulging erection.

He let go of his boxer, as Brooke took off her pants. They looked at each other for a second, and after realizing the lust they were suppressing for all those times, they decided to go for it.

"Go, Lucas." Brooke said, leaning more to the wall, causing him to marvel at his beauty, and to desire to be inside her. "Go" she said huskily.

He slowly placed a condom, and started to thrust, causing Brooke to groan in ecstasy. In every pleasuring moan of "Lucas", he overpowered more and more, Brooke's nails digging into his back.

After some time, however, Brooke's moans started to come out deeper, as Lucas found himself in a world of pleasure he had never experienced and gone to before. As Brooke reached her orgasm between moans and kisses, he also released his shot, leaving his soul with pure desire connected to Brooke.

"I should have never done that." Brooke said, finally, between breaths. "I'm not Peyton"

Lucas kissed her hard and passionate

Yes, she was, definitely, not Peyton.

_I know I don't know you  
But I want you so bad  
everyone has a secret  
but can they keep it  
Oh No they can't_

Lucas hit her bedroom floor very hard. Startled for a moment, he looked at his surroundings with haze-filled eyes, realizing what was going on.

"Damn it" he thought, was it just a dream? Looking over his mattress, and his body which was filled with sexual frustration, he noticed that this was another outlandish, raunchy fantasy he had with Brooke. Deciding to get a cold shower, he made his way to the bathroom.

As the cold water hit his hot body, some rational thoughts started to dominate his mind of why he couldn't be with Brooke anymore.

Because she was the one who broke up with him, while he was having girly dreams of a happy American dream with one daughter and one younger son with Brooke.

Because she had moved on, even after all the drama with Peyton and him.

But at most, he had found out,

Because she wasn't Peyton.

She wouldn't do something like that, even to someone, whom she wasn't even friends with.

Brooding as usual, Lucas decided to keep those fantasies and thoughts as secrets, and started to wonder what would have been if Peyton also decided to do those when she realized her love for him, too.

Only, God knew.

** A/N: This is my first fic, and I want to know what you guys think. Please review!**


End file.
